


Whatever Happened?

by The Ones We Fought For (Merelyanempress)



Series: Whatever Happened? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelyanempress/pseuds/The%20Ones%20We%20Fought%20For
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to the lions, I hear you ask. Whatever happened to those loyal badgers, those cunning snakes? Whatever happened to the eagles in their lofty tower?</p>
<p>Introductory story for the "Whatever Happened?" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened?

Whatever happened to the lions, I hear you ask. Whatever happened to those loyal badgers, those cunning snakes? Whatever happened to the eagles in their lofty tower? 

The War may have been won, the Dark Lord defeated, but all was not well. The participants carried their wounds on their faces and bodies, and in their minds. They awoke screaming at night plagued by nightmares of the things they had seen and done. They visited the graves of their friends and family and classmates, watering the surrounding soil with their tears. They locked themselves in tiny apartments, draughty manors, and grim houses. The war may have been won, but the aftereffects lingered.

And this is all true. There was certainly no happily ever after for these warriors. No glass slipper and Prince Charming. No white picket fence and a dog called Rover. 

But these things were replaced by freedom.

Freedom and new beginnings. Survivors held each other at night, wiping away tears under the covers, shielding their lovers from the memories with their bodies. Orders of Merlin were handed out like candy. One to a professor, another to a house elf, and yet another to the wife of a former- Death Eater. Laws were passed to give rights to the oppressed, a voice to the marginalised. Beautiful flowers appeared on gravesides, magically changing everyday, a living tribute to the fallen. 

Slowly, wizarding England was beginning to heal. Maybe, one day, all would be well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introductory post for the "Whatever Happened?" series, which you can also find on my Harry Potter Next-gen blog, The Ones We Fought For.
> 
> theoneswefoughtfor.tumblr.com


End file.
